1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to double fabric blinds and, more particularly, to a device for adjusting a fabric angle of double fabric blinds.
2. Background Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, double fabric blinds generally use a double fabric, in which a front sheet 1 and a rear sheet 2 woven from mesh are coupled to a plurality of connection fabrics 3 extending between the front sheet 1 and the rear sheet 2, as a fabric for blinds 4 wound around a winding rod 6. Each of the connection fabrics 3 has a substantially S-shaped section and is connected in the longitudinal direction such that the front sheet 1 is spaced at a predetermined distance apart from the rear sheet 2. The front and rear sheets 1 and 2 are formed from a transparent material woven from mesh, and the plurality of connection fabrics 3 are formed from a translucent material which is more flexible than those of the front and rear sheets 1 and 2. The fabric 4 for the double fabric blinds allows light from the outside to be transmitted therein via the front and rear sheets 1 and 2 when the connection fabrics 3 are spread.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, when one of the front and rear sheets 1 and 2 moves upward, the various connection fabrics 3 are folded, and thus the front sheet 1 and the rear sheet 2 are almost in contact with each other. Simultaneously, since the plurality of connection fabrics 3 are in contact with each other, the blinds enter a translucent state in which light is transmitted through the front and rear sheets 1 and 2, but is at least partially obscured.
Turning to FIG. 3, roll blinds 9 have been manufactured by using the fabric 4 of the double fabric blinds. Roll blinds 9 can include an upper case 6, which is coupled to the winding rod 5 for winding the fabric 4 of the double fabric blinds, and a lower end bar 7 having a weight on the lower end of the double fabric. Also, a driving roller 8 is disposed on one end of the winding rod 5 so as to move the double fabric in the vertical direction, and an adjustable string 8a for rotating the driving roller 8 is provided. In this state, when the adjustable string 8a is pulled, the double fabric for blinds 4 moves downward while the driving roller 8 is rotated. The connection fabric 3 disposed between the front sheet 1 and the rear sheet 2 moves downward in the folded state, and when the fabric for blinds 4 moves down to the bottom, the folded connection fabrics 3 are spread due to the weight of the lower end bar 7.
Since conventional roll blinds have a structure in which a plurality of vanes are spread due to the weight of the lower end bar only when the double fabric moves down to the bottom, there is a limitation in that the roll blinds include no elements for allowing a user to spread the folded connection fabric at a desired position, particularly at the middle or upper positions of the double fabric, and/or adjust a spread angle of the connection fabric. Also, the conventional design includes a drop-down string (adjustable string 8a) which poses a safety hazard for children who may become entangled in the string.
To solve the abovementioned limitation, “blinds with adjustment for the angle of a double fabric” are disclosed in Korean patent gazette No. 10-943408, a previously owned patent also owned by the present applicant. Since the double blinds of the previously registered patent include a driving body, an angle adjustment component, two rollers, and two adjustable strings, the structure of the blinds in this configuration is relatively complicated. Although a degree of openness of the front sheet of the double fabric is adjustable via a friction member of the angle adjustment component, the abrasiveness (and associated coefficient of friction) of the friction member may deteriorate after being used for a long time, reducing the degree of openness to which the double fabric can be adjusted.